cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrade (disambiguation)
Upgrades are a game mechanism introduced in the 1.0 Update. Upgrades are additional items within the game that cost cookies to unlock. Once unlocked, each upgrade will provide a special boost to cookie production, which is permanent and does not need to be purchased again. Each cookie producing building except the Cursor has four upgrades associated with it, two of which are available after a single item of that class has been bought, the third of which is available after 10 of the item have been purchased, and the last of which is available after 50 purchased. The Cursor has eight upgrades, and its last upgrade is available after 200 of them have been purchased. Upgrades for Buildings Income-multiplier Upgrades Upgrades which are named after different cookies contribute to a multiplier of the cookie income that is the sum of the output of all buildings equipped with their respective upgrades. The income-multiplier upgrades are an end-game feature regarding their costs. Note: these bonuses do not stack up, purchasing second 5% upgrade will not boost the first 5%. The resulting formula looks like this: Total CPS =Net_Building_CPS * (Net_%_upgrades_values) / 100 Other Upgrades Note(*): Each of the three kitten upgrades stacks up with other kitten upgrades. The resulting formula is: Total CPS = CPS * (1 + 0.05 * M)kitten * (1 + 0.1 * M)kitten * (1 + 0.2 * M)kitten here M is the milk percentage. CPS is Net_Building_CPS * (Net_%_upgrades_values) / 100 Bingo Center/Research Facility After you have all of the different grandma types and at least 6 grandmas you are eligible to get the Bingo Center/Research Facility. After you purchase it it will research an upgrade, each research taking 30 minutes. Researching will not begin again until the previously researched item has been purchased. Version History When introduced on August 24, 2013, the upgrade system contained 39 items. On August 25, when version 1.02 was introduced, 2 more items are added into the system. An update note on August 25 said that the prices as well as the cookie/second boosts of different upgrades are subject to frequent change, since the game was an early release. Trivia *The Mine upgrade "Ultimadrill" makes a reference to the 2007 anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with its quote "Pierce the heavens, etc...". The line "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" has been used in many other works since, predominantly internet memes. *The Portal upgrade "Sanity Dance" and its description are a reference to the song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and the lyric from that song "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind". *The Time Machine upgrade "Flux Capacitors" and its description are a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the movie "Back to the Future". *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Time Paradox Resolver" is a reference to the famous Grandfather Paradox, by René Barjavel. *The flavor text on the Time Machine upgrade "Causality Enforcer" may be a reference to LOST. *The description of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The text for the Cursor upgrade called "Ambidextrous" ("Look ma, both hands") is a play on the phrase, "Look ma, no hands!" *The Farm upgrade "Cheap Hoes" is a play on words. Category:1.0 Update